


Stronger Together

by BiffElderberry



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry





	Stronger Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).

Pamela had always known that plants were better than humans. She hadn't always hated people, but after everything that had happened - after Dr. Woodrue had changed her, after Joker had given her the Titan formula, after Quincy Sharp left her to die in her cell at Arkham - it was hard not to. And yet -

She supposed it started when Harley first released her from her cell at Arkham. Sure, it hadn't worked out well, but Harley had tried. Then Selena had let her out the second time, after she cured herself of the Titan formula. And yes, Selena hadn't been careful over her plants and they had died, but her intentions had been in the right place.

And so after the whole debacle of Arkham City, it had just seemed natural. Harley had needed a place to recover after everything with Joker and his death. Selena's apartment had been blown to hell by Two-Face. It only made sense for them to become roommates.

Roommates and nothing more, Pamela had told herself. She didn't owe either of them anything. It was all about survival. Together they were stronger, better protected from the other villains who would do them harm. Occasionally she would help Selena with a heist, or Harley with freeing hyenas from the zoo. It didn't mean anything.

Except for when she found one of Selena's cats eating her plant and she didn't immediately feed the mongrel to her venus fly trap. Or when she didn't string Harley up from the ceiling for leaving the sink full of dirty dishes yet again. That had to mean something.

It had just happened so organically. She found Selena rotating one of the plants on the window sill. Selena had just shrugged and said it looked crooked, and Pamela couldn't help but kiss her.

Then Harley had shown up to help when Pamela had stopped construction on a local patch of woodland. Some asshole wanted to turn it into a parking lot, and Pamela couldn't let that happen. She had expected to be on her own, but then Harley showed up to bust a few heads with her baseball bat, and it ended with Pamela pressing Harley against a tree and kissing her in the overgrowth she had caused.

And somehow Pamela had found herself in these two women, she realized as she sat between them on the couch. They were watching some cheesy reality TV show Harley liked, curled up against each other. Pamela realized they completed each other. They were stronger together.   
  



End file.
